comeback of the titans
by loonylovegood3225
Summary: I know what you're thinking, another Harry Potter and Percy Jackson crossover but I promise there will be twists and turns along the way. Discover evil plots and learn more of Voldemort's back story and his identity. Just read.
1. Chapter 1

** Comeback of the titans**

**Ok guy and girls. This is my first fanfic so please don't be too harsh on little old me (a girl's got to have her pride!) but that doesn't mean I don't want your feedback. If it is absolutely terrible let me know how I could do better. If for some odd reason you hate it with a burning passion, just don't comment. If you like it and want to read more, let me know that too through comments and favorites. Thanks. Lastly, I am a easily distracted person(haha like Percy!) so if you want to read more from me and I don't comply just flood my inbox until I have no choice but to write I won't mind. Now I will stop blabbering on and get to the fanfic that you clicked on. **

_Chapter one Percy_'s _POV…_ _**does this guy ever give up?**_

I was practicing with Anaklusmos when I saw Chiron galloping my way, a worried expression plain on his face. Chiron never looks this worried. Heck the last time I saw him that upset was the last time I saw him before I went on the quest to stop Gaea with the seven. This made me more than a little on edge as I listened nervously to his request that I meet up with the rest of the demigods (I assumed he meant the camp counselors and whoever was involved in the announcement he had to say) in one hour.

When the meeting began around ping pong table (long story short we needed a place to plan during the second titan war and it just kinda stuck) I saw Connor and Travis Stoll, heads of the Hermes cabin, Katie Garner, head of the Demeter cabin, Clarisse La Rue, an extra violent daughter of Ares, Thalia, no need to say her last name 'cuz right now she's threatening to strike me with her highest volt if I even mention it, daughter of Zeus, and Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. Then I see my fellow crew mates of the Argo II, Thalia's brother Jason Grace, son of Jupiter and his girlfriend Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite (ha! I got the name in without telling them! Beat that pinecone fa—OW! Was that really necessary?) my girlfriend Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto and Frank Zhang, son of Mars.

As I was the last person to arrive, like always, when I took my seat Chiron cleared his throat to get our attention and started his announcement.

"As you all know the gods are known to give their blessing to certain mortal of deserving," He started and we all nodded in agreement. "Well, it appears that long ago when the heart of the west was in England, Hecate, the goddess of magic blessed a few worthy mortals and then their offspring soon became a race of witches and wizards. When four particularly powerful wizards came together they created a school to teach young witches and wizards how to control their magic. The school is named Hogwarts," here he paused as if daring us to laugh. None of us did, we were too shocked to laugh at such a goofy name. "And it is where you will be attending, if you accept the quest, to protect a young boy named Harry Potter."

"Wait a minute, you're saying that witches and wizards are real, and a wizard named Harry potter needs our protection, why?" I questioned in rapid fire procession.

"That is correct Percy. Harry is a wizard who defeated a dark sorcerer by the name of Lord Voldemort, most of the magical community, scared to mention his name, call him he-who-must-not-be-named, and he is returning, bent on killing Harry because it was prophesized that he would be Voldemort's downfall." Wow, poor Harry. I feel guilty admitting it out loud, but I was thinking of not accepting the quest, I mean, I already fought in two wars. Couldn't I get a break from the saving the world business? Then I heard how Harry's life had been ruined by a prophecy and I couldn't just stand back. I could relate on that level, always in mortal peril because of a stupid prophecy. I couldn't let it happen to another person, I'm a demigod I'm resigned to stuff like that, but a poor kid who didn't need any more on his plate could use a bodyguard. I raised my hand and the rest of the seven followed suit. The nine of us had a quest.

**Sooo how did you like it? You know the drill, please review, comment, follow, and/or favorite.**

**I would also like to add that **_**I do not own any characters, places, and ideas from the PJO, HoO, or HP those purely belong to Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling. **_


	2. Chapter 2

** Comeback of the titans**

**Ok guys and girls guess whose back! I kept my promise to myself and you people that I would try to add a new chapter daily. I know it's late and you probably won't read it until tomorrow but it is a Friday night and being a night bird, I'm the most inspired when the sun goes down (le' gasp maybe I'm Cameron from twitches!) so please expect it to come to you around this time each night. **

**To **_**stripedshades**_**... I want to thank you for being my very first favorite, follower for both me as a writer and my story *grins for you a thousand times***

**To **_**GreatRuleTheWe**_**b… thanks for being my first reviewer. Not what I expected from my first review, but I agree punctuation is important and I thank you for noticing.**

**A million thanks, hugs, and kisses for all of you that favorited, followed, commented, or even read this means a lot to me.**

**Lastly, I apologize. When I said nine I meant the seven plus the Stoll brothers, but must have forgotten to add their names of the people who volunteered. My bad!**

**Now, on to the story!**

_Still Percy's POV…_

As I and all the other demigods ran to pack to be ready to leave in thirty minutes. I of course didn't have much to pack and I bet five drachmas that the others didn't either. We demigods learn to pack light (you can't really afford to be carrying four suitcases when you are mostly going to have to fight for your life.) I quickly dumped two changes of clothes, which included both another orange camp half-blood t-shirt and my purple SPQR shirt from the roman camp, into my back pack. Along with a baggie full of ambrosia, and a sack with mortal money, drachmas, and some odd collection of silver, gold, and bronze coins that I could only assume was wizard money. You know, just your average demigod supplies. I then headed up half-blood hill to Thalia's tree where I saw Argus, our many eyed security guard. I waited with Annabeth and Thalia for the rest to arrive. We waited in silence, Thalia glaring at the pine tree with enough loathing to burn a hole in its trunk.

I smiled wearily at Annabeth, "So here we are again, huh wise girl?"

She laughed lightly at that, "Yeah seaweed brain. Can't the world stay safe long enough for, I don't know, a daughter of Athena to have a date with her special idiot hero?"

I mock gasp at that, falling easily into our usual banter. "You really think I'm a hero? That means the sky to me!"

"Just don't ask me to hold it for you"

"Wouldn't dream of adding another grey streak to your beautiful grey hair."

"Now you're just flirting."

"That's my job sweetheart." I winked.

"Ugh if I have to see one more mushy smile I think I'm gonna puke." Nico insisted, come to say goodbye. The others had finally joined us.

"C'mon we have to get to the airport before our plane takes off." Piper announced. _Whoa whoa whoa. Wait a minute. _ _**Plane?! **_I paused, and stared in shock. _I'm not getting on any plane._ Now I know what you're thinking, the great Percy Jackson is scared of a little plane? But you would be too if every time you get on a plane you just know that Zeus is going to knock you out of the air so fast that you don't even remember what the sky looked like. Annabeth looks like she's about to say something to relax me, when Leo grabs my arm and starts dragging me to the van.

"Let's go surfer dude. You're the one who demanded we get there fast and the only way to do get to Britain fast is to either go shadow traveling, or plane ride. Our shadow guy is kinda out of juice" he promptly glances at Nico who just glares at him, "so plane's the only option we've got." I understood I just didn't like it. It was moving out of my home turf and into enemy territory.

"C'mon kelp head. Do you really think Dad would do something to the plane with Jason and me inside?" _Yes_ I thought _you guys can fly, I can't fly! _ But I kept this to myself, trying not to seem as much of a coward as I have already shown. I was the leader; I could survive one measly plane ride.

I did survive, but I have most definitely have had a more peaceful travel. Every little bit of turbulence scared the holy hades out of me, and I'm pretty sure Zeus was doing it just to mess with me. Stupid stuck up gods. (It's true so don't you thunder your clouds at me Zeus! No Annabeth I don't have a death with I just don't want to be a game piece for the bunch of jerks upstairs.) One completely terrifying air ride later, I was in the British airport when I saw what I assumed was the people who would show us around the wizarding world. Chiron had told us to look for the Weasleys, and judging by the odd clothes they were wearing like they didn't know how to dress like mortals, and the sign that, if I didn't have dyslexia I assume would read all of our names. There were five people in the group waiting for us. Three red heads that I guessed where related, one older, balding man, one tall, gangly teenage guy, and one pretty girl with the same flaming hair as the others. Next to them was a skinny boy with untamed black hair and emerald eyes, and a slightly pretty girl, if you ignore the bushy mane of brown hair. When had the same intelligent look that I often saw in Annabeth's eyes that made me think that they would get along famously or there would be full on world war three on who was the smartest.

The older guy smiled and introduced all of them, "Hello, I'm Arthur Weasley, these are my children Ron and Ginny. This is Harry Potter and Hermione Granger." All of us looked at the black haired kid. So this was the person we were sent to protect. I can see why, he's not very big.

"C'mon then, my wife Molly is eager to see you. She insisted you stay with us at the burrow." We glanced at each other and shrugged. Following the wizards, we climbed into the magically enlarged car and headed for the burrow.

When we arrived, we were surrounded by utter chaos. Naturally we fell in love with the Weasley home immediately; it was like camp in the sense that there was never a still moment in that crooked house. Chickens were running amok around the yard, and two identical flaming haired twins were doing something to one of the old wild bushes with such mischievous looks on their faces that the Stolls looked at the obvious prank with longing. The dishes were doing themselves in the kitchen and the knitting needles doing their own job while Mrs. Weasley chopped vegetables to add to a big pot on the stove. She smiled and each of us was enveloped in a big warm hug that kinda made me miss my mom. She told us to head up the stairs where we were to find our rooms. The Stolls and Leo were to share the room with the Weasley twins, Frank, Jason, and I shared a room with Ron and Harry, and the girls joined Hermione in Ginny's room. As we climbed the ever twisting stairs to our rooms, we thought about the family we already seemed to found in the burrow.

**Of course like always, comment, favorite, follow, etc. Let me know what you think. Who should my next point of view be? Maybe Harry? Should I stick with Percy? And do you think everyone should just know they are demigods or should our favorite golden trio get too nosey and find out? I will write on the most common comment. So please write to me I'd love to read your opinion! Thanks, and until next time wizards, witches, and demigods alike. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Comeback of the titans**

**I'm back! Hello out there! OMG guys! So sorry for not writing daily, you know how it goes. After school and homework, your brain is fried and you just can't make yourself do anymore thinking. I DO want to thank those peoples out there who haven't given up on me and my lazy butt. I also wanted to thank all you people who have been reading this and following/favoriting me and my story. :3 big smiles for all of you! I'm gonna try to write something longer because you people deserve it! Here it goes.**

_Chapter 3 Harry's POV…_

When I first saw the transfer students, my eyes immediately found Percy. Hermione and Ron say I look like him, but I don't see the resemblance. We both have similar colors in our features but beyond that we look nothing alike. While Percy has green eyes like mine, mine are an emerald that harden and resemble cold stones when I get upset, his are a swirling sea green that look like the hold all of the rage and chaos of the actual ocean. We both also have black hair, but that is where similarities stop. His black hair is windblown and looks like he just finished walking through the ocean breeze. My hair isn't windblown or 'stylishly just rolled out of bed' it simply sticks up in all directions and nothing can tell it what to do, not haircut or comb. His figure was lean and muscular (seriously I think that dude didn't have an inch of fat on him!) and his skin was honey golden with a slightly washed out tinge to it, as if he usually spent all his time outdoors then had to spend a while without sunshine, while I was skinny from all the time with the Dursleys and pale from the days stuck in the cupboard or in my bedroom. He was a bit taller than me and I could tell he was a bit older than me and we didn't even have the same face structure for merlin's sake! While he had a slight upturn of his eyebrows and a certain curve of his lips that probably made his teacher automatically send him to the back of the class with the rest of the trouble makers, while I have a thin face, a crooked nose that had me labeled an easy target for Dudley and his gang of bullies.

But none of this is what made me zero in on Percy in particular. It was the way that he carried himself and the aura that surrounded him. It was same sad feeling I sometime get from Dumbledore, loss. And the same haunted look I see in my godfather Sirius's eyes, the ghost of too many horrors seen and experienced. I wondered how a wizard who looked just barely of age can have such emotions hidden deep in their eyes. Where did all that pain and resignation come from? I gave up and observed the others as Percy introduced them. Thalia, a dark haired punk-rock girl with a scary expression of calm (don't ask me how she can have a calm expression that is scary. I don't know how she pulled it off, but she did) and a silver circlet in her hair. Frank, a big buff Chinese guy, and Hazel who was holding his hand, a girl with cocoa colored skin and a slightly lighter cinnamon colored hair. Leo, who had an elfish grin and looked like he had just drunk forty energy potions at once, The Stoll brothers, who looked like blonde, buffer versions of the Weasley twins, with matching keep-an-eye-on-your-back-or-we'll-stick firework-in-your-underwear-grins. Finally there was Jason who looked like a blonde Clark Kent (no getting around it) and a girl who was obviously his girlfriend, piper, a pretty brunette with eyes that kept changing color. They introduced themselves as ordinary wizards in the exchange program from America, but there is something off about them. They don't seem like wizards and I asked Hermione about their school, Delphi's school of magic and even she, the smartest witch of our age had never heard of it.

So of course when I had the opportunity at dinner, Hermione, Ron, and I asked them about their school. They didn't say much.

"what part of America is your school in?"

"America. The rest we can't say because we have to keep the location secret."

"What subjects do you learn?"

"Combat mostly but other things as well"

"How advanced is your curriculum" (of course Hermione had to ask that one)

"Use your imagination"

After a while we just gave up and ate a rare, quiet meal at the Weasley house.

When the exchange students ran off to the fields behind the burrow that the Weasleys usually use for quidditch, I followed. I wanted to know why they acted so… so… _un-wizard-like. _They seemed so surprised by Mrs. Weasley's self-cleaning pots and her sewing that required no hands. It was like they had never seen magic before. They played it off as they had never seen that spell before, but why would American wizards not use something as simple as a house hold spell? It was all very curious.

I pulled out my father's invisibility cloak and followed silently behind. I usually don't make a habit of eaves dropping, (oh who am I kidding I do that a lot. That doesn't mean I feel good about it. Alright?) But they were already too far ahead to hear that well anyway. I just heard bits and pieces that went a little something like,

"—but Percy we just got done almost dying. Are you sure it wasn't Zeus messing with you?"

"—I know we did but this wasn't—"

"—scattered into ashes—"

"-survived?"

"—but Luke—"

"—die in vain—"

Most of this was a load nothing. I didn't understand a word they were saying. Who the heck was Luke? What did they mean scattered into ashes? Did they mean a person? Did Leo just say Zeus? When I left them to their conversation filled with nonsense, none of my questions were answered. There was just even more to join them. I lay in bed long after dark, still pondering all that I had overheard when Percy, Frank and Jason made their way up the stairs and into the bedroom I shared with Ron. They whispered quietly to each other, biding goodnight. The boys fell asleep against their cots almost instantly. Frank started snoring; Percy muttered something about a person named Bob. Slowly, I drifted from the land of the awake to unconsciousness.

0oo0o0oo0oo0oo0oo0o0oo0o0o0oo0oo0olo0olo0o0o0o0o0o0

When I awoke near dawn, disoriented, I looked around for the source of having risen that early. I was startled to recognize a scream. Not a scream of joy, or shock, or even terror, but a feral scream that didn't sound the least bit human was escaping from Percy's mouth. It was a sound of pure horror, mixed with heart ripping pain and sorrow beyond belief. There are no words for how terrifying and dreadful it sounded. I ran to Percy's cot, my gazed darting around the room in panic. What should I do? Quicker than the thought had entered my brain, Annabeth was there. She knelt next to the bed, stroking his hair and muttering to him softly. I caught some of the words.

"C'mon seaweed brain its ok. We're out. Wake up for me you kelp for brains. We're out." She kept repeating those lines over and over, like a mantra. Slowly Percy's form eventually became still and he opened his eyes. What happened next surprised me even more, a tear slipped out his eye soon followed by Annabeth's to accompany it.

"I'm sorry Bob." He whispered, "I'm sure the stars and the sky say hello back." then he must have realized he had an audience, because he turned to me and explained.

"Last year, our school was attacked and Bob was one of the ones who died saving us." I didn't know what to say to that. I know sorry does no good, so I just nod, and said,

"He's in a better place now." For some reason this made Percy grimace, not smile as he turns away from me. He sweetly kissed Annabeth on the lips in thank you, and headed down the stairs to apologize to all the people he had woken and eat breakfast, his girlfriend followed behind. I found one reason for the shadow in his eyes, but there is so much more, I can see it. What else is Percy hiding? What about his friends? Who are these exchanges students? I intend to find out.

**Ta da! How was it? You know what to do next. Comment! What do you want to see in this story? Whose POV should I do next? Are you mad I didn't write to you sooner? Do you want me to stop asking so many questions in a row? See you hopefully tomorrow! Thank you all many times over! I give all you hugs! Follow, favorite, comment. Byeeeee!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Comeback of the titans**

**Hey guys… I hope you don't hate me too much! Not that I would blame you if none of you ever read this. To be honest I would be pretty pissed off myself, but I swear I have a valid reason! I would never abandon you guys like that. You are what make me confident in my writing and I love you all. My computer died and life sucks so I just now get to tell you more on the adventures of Percy, Harry, and the whole gang. I promise it will be nice long ones for all you loyal peoples out there! Let's begin…**

_**Chapter 4 Percy's POV**_

I couldn't believe I slipped up like that! Not only does one wrong move ruin our chances in this quest, but to downplay Bob's sacrifice was not okay. I knew that, after all I'd been through, I should expect more and more nightmare, and that I can't blame myself for being a little disoriented from reliving every awful moment in that dark, evil, abyss. But I still did. I scolded myself for not being cautious. Harry was suspicious of us, after that we had to watch every little thing we did. I'm just glad wise girl did what she did so fast. My water abilities tend to work unconsciously when I suffer from a flashback. How would we explain me in a big floating ball of water? I headed downstairs where everyone was gathering in alarm. Well, the Weasleys were, my fellow demigods just looked weary and resigned to the facts, which were now my life, of flashbacks. I quickly gave my apologies along with a vague reason to the group of worried wizards. Only Mrs. and Mr. Weasley took this in stride, the rest wanted to know more, and the bombardments of questions soon began in a cacophony of voices all at once.

"How scary is it? What are they about?" asked a worried Ginny.

"Have you ever tried potions to help with that sort of thing? I have heard of sleep remedying potions in one of the books I read." Said Hermione, the every logical being.

"Merlin's saggy undershorts Percy mate! What the ruddy hell was that all about?" Fred and George cried in perfect harmony.

"Give us more information than just a nightmare. That sure as hell was not 'just a nightmare'" Ron shouted above the noise. Of course he is the one to bring up the blunt questions. My head ached. All I really wanted to do was escape, but that wasn't me. I wouldn't ever back down from a challenge. Instead I sighed and gave them the same story I gave Harry and let some of my pain and sorrow show. Just a little or the wizards might get suspicious of just how much I'd been through. Ok technically that isn't true. If I was completely honest with myself, it was because I didn't want to give that pain a foothold or it might have overtaken me. I was afraid that I wasn't strong enough to climb back out of that sea of loss and unbearable memories. I never show just how scarred and broken I am to anyone. The seven must see me as the strong, iron skinned leader. The person who sees even more than the slightest sliver of how damaged I am is Annabeth. Even she only ever sees a glance. I can't be weak, not when she needs me to be strong so much. Who else would understand and be her touchstone? If she sees me the way I feel like being at times like this, like I want to break down and then stay in a dark corner for the rest of eternity, what would she have to keep her from the same brink? No. I have to be strong for them all. With just that little pinhole they all believed my cover story easily. Well, almost all of them did. Ron still watched me with a look of skepticism.

I pretended to ignore him and continue on to join the rest of the Weasleys. I try to escape Mrs. Weasley's motherly worrying, while looking at the looks of sadness I see in all my fellow demigod's eyes.

The rest of the day passed fairly normally. Well, as normal as it can get for a son of Poseidon and his demigod friends trying to learn how to fly a broomstick from a group of wizards. And that is exactly what we did all afternoon. The wizards still gave me odd glances once in a while but mostly they treated me just like any other dude who couldn't, and utterly refused to fly on a broom. The Weasley twins couldn't stop laughing, the Stoll brothers joining in too. I glared at them. How could they make fun of me? They knew full well that Zeus wouldn't stop from killing me because Jason was around. Either way by the end of it even my irritation at the Hermes twins and my worries of the quest alike, fell from my shoulders with every laugh I cast at all the other quest members attempting to fly.

Piper couldn't get her broom to fly, even though she tried every bit of charm speak she could at it. The only affect being every person within hearing distance flapping their arms attempting to achieve liftoff. Leo was so nervous when the broom hovered off the ground, the ground beneath his feet singed. Annabeth glared at her broom, stormy grey eyes flashing with annoyance every time she commanded it to come to her hands and all she got was it rolling back and forth as if it was laughing at her. The funniest of all was Jason Grace's attempt to fly a broomstick. The moment he touched the broom it took off straight into the air, and as Jason tried to pull himself up onto the broom, the thing wouldn't have that because it kept flying higher and higher. The wizards cried out in alarm as Jason became just a speck in the grey British sky.

"What should we do?" Hermione panicked.

"Blimey! I've never seen a broom do that! Have you George?" worried Fred

"Never! How do you 'spose we get him down Fred?"

"I dunno. Cushioning charm maybe?"

"Naw. At that height he'd be dead by the time he even hit the charm."

"Well just thought I'd give ideas. Anything from the brightest witch of her age?"

"You're the seventh years!" cried Hermione. "What about you eight? You haven't been much help, any ideas?" Leo simply grinned.

"Nope. Nothing princess, but don't worry he's just fine. He can handle this himself. Plus he might not want to come down."

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione flabbergasted.

Leo gave the impish smirk that always gave a light to his eyes, "Superman can't fly a silly little broomstick. Ha! Is that too high for you lightning boy?" the last bit he called teasingly into the air.

Jason landed without the broom. "Hardy har har guys, go on laugh it up while you can. This is serious." Jason said.

"Yeah right fly boy you're just mad 'cuz you can't fly." Leo taunted. That was when I saw true upset in Jason's icy blue eyes.

"_What is it Jason? What is it? What was up there?" _I asked urgently in Greek. All the others, seeing my distress and hearing the ancient language, joined us, Leo's face dropped into a solemn expression.

"_Two laistr_y_gonians headed this way."_ He reported. I cursed. Why do these guys just keep coming back? I turn to Frank.

"_Are you sure this won't be too much? You can sit this one out if you want. I wouldn't blame you after your grandmother."_

"_Are you kidding? I wouldn't leave you guys to deal with the uglies without joining in on the fun. Besides my grandmother would scold me until my ears bled if I did something like that."_

I laughed. _"Probably true. She wasn't the gentlest woman, was she? Alright let's send these beasties back to tartaurus. But first let's get them out of the way." _I nodded at the wizards behind us. We started herding the group of people toward the crooked house, when all of their eyes widened. A crashing noise could be heard behind me. I turned and across the field stood two of the biggest ugliest guys you would ever see, tattoos of valentine hearts and hula women decorating their bulging biceps. The bigger of the two grinned maliciously, and let me tell you; those pearly whites did nothing to help his appearance.

"Perseus Jackson," he snarled "Joe Bob didn't get to finish his dodge ball game." He pulled out a red hot cannon ball. I looked behind me at the cowering wizards, to the giant, to my fellow demigods.

"Aw schist." I charged into battle.

**Sooo what did you guys think? Are you upset that I didn't write to you sooner? I know that it isn't much longer, but I hope you like it. It's fall break now so you should be seeing a lot of little old me. I might write every day over the break just let me know you guys are still out there. Just give me your thoughts, opinions, or ideas on where the story should go next. Thanks to all you out there if you didn't give up on me. I love you guys!**


End file.
